Addicted to You Reposted
by Harmonys Nobody
Summary: Mysteriously it disappeared so I reposted it. Lyrics Belong to Kelly Clarkson :0


The sun shined through the previously shattered window down onto her. Cuts, bruises, and broken bones raked through Abigail Whistler's body. She sat looking dully at the light streaming down onto the floor of a warehouse. Blood dripped onto the ground in a steady stream. Her breathing was heavy, hurting from the bruised ribs. She was lucky it hadn't punctured a lung. The Werewolf had beaten her, hands down. He was stronger than she was. But when the sun was out….she was the winner at the moment. At least she liked to think that way. Hannibal King had been right. The Werewolves were smarter, quicker, and stronger than the last time they appeared. But since it had been the first of their appearances just after the Daystar success, neither one of them knew how strong they could be. Vampires had been easy compared to them, it was almost like fighting an immovable object. The only good thing was that they hated silver as much as the vampire asswipes, which she had no problem shooting an arrow right through their chest. But, killing them made dusting vamps seem like crushing a glued down spider.

"Abby? " Hannibal King's voice rang throughout the warehouse. Abigail didn't turn to the sound of her partner's voice. He'd probably be disappointed with her. She groaned as she tried to pull herself up, remaining seated on the ground, waiting for him to reach her. Waiting for him to pickup her broken body and put it back together again. Like she wanted him to, needed him to.  
" Where's the Wolf?" he asked behind her, not seeing the extent of her injuries.  
" Gone," she whispered.  
" You killed it then?" King continued  
" No." Abigail replied not even turning to meet his gaze  
" What happened?" he inquired bending down to her level, closer to her back.  
She didn't want to look into his probing brown eyes. Failure would be written all over her face and that was one expression she never wanted to express.  
" It…it got away. It was too strong." she replied  
" Damn," was all Hannibal King could say, " We need to rethink. Track him."  
Hannibal King touched her shoulder. Abigail tried not to flinch, but since it was dislocated, it was impossible.  
" Let's get you patched up Abby," he told her as he came around to see her face in the newly restored sunlight. She couldn't look at him. Not after letting the Werewolf get away. And she knew she wouldn't be ready any time soon to track him.  
" Oh, God," Hannibal King whispered as he saw the real damage done to her.  
" It's okay. I'm fine," Abigail said, wanting to reassure him. Since he crouched with his back to the sun, she couldn't see his eyes clearly, which was good since she didn't want to see the awaiting criticism in them just yet.  
" Can you walk?" he asked, gently touching the side of her face. It even hurt to shake her head no, but she did. As gently as he could, he lifted her broken body in his arms. Abigail tried not to cry out in pain, but her shoulder alone was just too much.  
" My shoulder…" she muttered

" I have to pop it back in place," Hannibal King stated, Abigail nodded and grunted as he placed her back down, still cradling her like a child, " This will hurt."  
" Just do it." she replied, Hannibal King must have done it to himself before, because he knew exactly how much pressure to maneuver it back into place. That didn't mean it hurt any less. Abigail screamed more in rage than pain. Stars danced in front of her eyes for a few moments, but she stayed conscious. Maybe it was the guilt or maybe the fact that Hannibal King looked directly at her the moment he popped it, that made her not want to go under.  
" Okay?" he asked, holding her close once again, like he was trying to absorb some of her pain. She nodded yes and put a slight smile onto his face. Then again, he gingerly picked her up, almost like she was a rag doll. She never knew he could be that strong or that gentle, considering he was built like a rock. As he held her close, she could feel his heart pumping fast, smell the soap he used, feel the muscles in his arms move as he carried her from the building.

Not a word was spoken until they reached his car.

" I have to put you down to get the door open, Abby." Hannibal King stated as she nodded. Abigail didn't mean to slide down his body as he placed her on her feet, but it happened. She heard a slight gasp as her feet slowly hit the ground. Seeing a look of pain on his face, she tried to pull back to let him have some space, for which she almost tumbled over to her knees. Her legs would not support her weight yet. He grabbed her waist to keep her upright.  
" You're hurt?" she choked out  
" A few wolfgang asswipes. Just a little sore." he replied.  
" You should have said something." Abigail stated  
Hannibal King wrestled the keys out of his pocket all the while holding Abigail to his side. Opening the door a little, he picked her up again, swinging the door open with his foot. Placing her in the passenger seat, he reached over to buckle her seatbelt, face coming within a couple of inches of hers.

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
_

He stopped on the way back out of the car to leave a quick kiss on her forehead. She settled down against the back of the seat.

" I….Don't be," Abigail stumbled with her words as she tried to ask him to accept her defeat. But, he stopped her as he started the vehicle.  
" Don't say it Abby….I'm not mad at you. I'm just concerned about your health right now." Hannibal King swung the car out into the light traffic. The sun was too bright for her eyes. Closing them, she drifted in and out of consciousness. Sinking into oblivion helped clear her mind somewhat so her body could relax and take a break. Some time later, Abigail felt the car come to a halt. She opened her eyes as Hannibal King came around to her side of the car. Just as she readied herself to get out, he slid his arms underneath her legs and back to pick her up again.

_And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
_  
" Shhh," he told her as she leaned into his chest.  
He knew she'd protest his treatment this time. He had obviously seen the defiant look in her eyes as he opened the car door. When he reached the entrance of the Honeycomb he shifted around her weight as he kicked the door open. It was at that moment that Abigail realized that he still hadn't attempted to put her down. Her body was much warmer than it had been in some time, maybe forever. Not too many times in her life had anyone held her so gently, almost to the point of cocooning her.

_It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
_  
Carefully sitting down on a couch, Hannibal King still hadn't let go. He just sat with her on his lap, now stroking her matted hair. Now Abigail definitely didn't know what to do. At any time, she could get up, out of his grasp, out of his reach. But she didn't want to. She wanted his warmth to seep into her bones, taking in its somehow magic. It didn't matter to him that her blood soaked into his clothes, his wounds forgotten. She curled her legs up into his lap also, wanting her whole body to feel that warmth. He grunted in response. Abigail didn't say a word, but lifted her head to look into his eyes.

_It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
_

The sun had shielded those eyes until now. The man could say so much with just those intense eyes of his. His chocolate brown eyes showed pain, confusion and maybe a little amazement from how wide they had become. Now she got it. He hadn't expected her positive reaction to his gesture. He probably expected her to reject his overtures of help. But he offered anyway, even knowing that she might object. Abigail settled her head back down on his chest, hearing the fast, but steady beat of his heart. Did it beat fast because of all the exertion or because she had plastered herself all over the front of his body?

_And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time  
_  
She breathed in his unique scent, wanting to remember this kind of closeness for a long time. Someone actually touched her because he wanted to, not because he had wanted something. His arms came around to circle her body. Her head came just below his chin. He rested it gently on top of her head as the rest of his body relaxed into the sofa. She could feel his breath in her hair, along with fingers that had started stroking through her hair.  
Abigail wondered if she should stop him. But as she lay in his quiet arms, there was no place she'd rather be. They sat there for what seemed like hours. Occasionally he would place a light kiss on her head, but neither moved to leave.  
The sharp sound of Zoe crying shook them both out of their comfortable setting.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
_

" She probably had another nightmare." she said

" I'll tend to her…you rest here." Hannibal King replied loosening his grip and jarring her out of the cocoon he had created around her. Abigail shifted as he moved, sliding off to sit in his spot. Immediately her body became cold again without his heat to warm it. She watched as he disappeared into the halls of the Honeycomb in search of Zoe's room. She wanted to comfort her so badly, just as King had comforted her. But, Zoe was scared of loosing them as it was already, and seeing her banged up wouldn't help her right now. So much had happened in the past few mouths that she herself was occasionally bewildered by it, one could only imagine what a child felt like at a time like this.  
" I need to take a shower." she declared snapping out of her thoughts,

_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
_  
" Abby your wounds …..." she heard King approaching her  
" Will heal. Don't worry about me, Zoe alright?" Abigail asked  
" She's asleep again." he replied nodding his head in acknowledgment, " Do you need me?"  
" I can walk." she replied, Abigail gingerly put weight one by one on her legs, grimacing but able to stand. King still held onto her elbow to guide her into the bedroom.

" Thanks," she said as he leaned her against the wall, when she was okay he left her to herself. As she glanced in the mirror, she figured that maybe he was right in her needing help. She could barely stand, much less take her own clothes off.

_It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me  
_  
Some of the blood had dried, but every time she moved she opened a cut that had started to close. Turning the water on in the shower, thoughts of the warmth that King has surrounded her in fluttered back. Her body shivered from the remembrance as Abigail tried to block the out. Stripping off her bloody clothes, she reached for the shower door. The water ran hot now, steaming up the bathroom until she couldn't see her pale reflection in the mirror anymore. Stepping into the enclosure, the heat settled around her, but still didn't seep into her bones like Hannibal King's heat had before. Nothing could replace that feeling.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
_  
As she rinsed the blood off of her face, her brain started catching up with all that had happened not an hour before. What if Hannibal King had gotten hurt or died on their mission, what if she lost him? They were damn lucky that the sun had reappeared. That Werewolf would have been on him in a minute, killing them both. Suddenly anger rose in her matching the steam of the shower. Her failure to kill the Werewolf had put Hannibal King in danger. She hadn't done her job. Underestimating it had almost taken both of them down. Rage boiled through her veins. " I had put him in danger." She told herself.

_And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now  
_  
Abigail was surprised when her fist had punched out and hit the shower wall. The anger that built up inside her had no other way to come out. It needed to before she faced the rest of the world again, before she faced him again. So she preferred to beat on the wall, imagining the Werewolf's face for a moment, fueling the fire even more.

"Abby," Hannibal King yelled from the doorway. He must have heard her, but she didn't care. She wanted to erase what had happened to them. Her body wouldn't let her escape that need.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
_  
Steam pored out as Hannibal King jerked the shower door open. She could barely make out his shocked expression at the half-destroyed shower stall.

_Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
_  
"Abigail," Hannibal King called, " What on earth are you doing?" Abigail turned her head back and forth, not really knowing why she took out that much anger on an inanimate object. Her style had always been to beat flesh.  
" So cold," was the only thing she could think of.  
" The water's scalding," Hannibal King told her as he felt the temperature.

_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me_

Blood still washed down off her naked body. King hadn't commented on her state one way or another, nor did he look down from her face. If he were blushing, she'd never know with the steam everywhere. Abigail leaned on the back of the shower stall, trying to find her balance after the workout. Hannibal King took it as her almost falling over. His shoes and socks came off quickly. He climbed in beside her, fully clothed. Clearing away most of the debris, he gently touched her arm to get her attention.

_In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me_

_  
_Shifting them around, he held her as they slid down the wall and he cradled her in his arms. Abigail held onto his arms in front of her as her back rested against his now soaked shirt.

" Abby, speak to me." King breathed as he could feel her struggling against him. She started to softly sob in his arms as the water mixed with her tears. King held her tighter and pressed his cheek against hers. " Abby please, talk to me. This isn't you, your scaring me."

_It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me  
_

" I don't want to lose you King….I can't. I'm sorry I messed up, it could have been my fault and I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Abigail sobbed, this took King aback. Here was the strongest woman he knew crying over the thought of losing him. Abigail was tough and nails and would kick anyone's ass in a heartbeat, even his if she had too..

" I'm not going any where. Nothing is your fault, don't blame yourself anything out of your control. Hey I make stupid mistakes how many times a week?" he tried to make her laugh. Abigail half sob and chuckled at him. He reached his hand up and tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear. She looked radiant, he thought; her hair glistened from the radiance of the water, and her skin was flushed from the steam.

" You're beautiful," King said, unable to stop the words.

" What?" Abigail asked quietly, her head turned away from his.

" You're beautiful." he repeated

" King?" her voice was barely above a whisper, he turned her head back and shifted her a little so her back was still against his chest, but their eyes could lock. As his brown eyes held her green ones tightly, he had leaned towards her and pressed a small kiss on her lips. Abigail started to move away, but he caught her and held her in his grip. The kiss started sweet and slow, but quickly gained in intensity as King now slid his arms around her waist.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
_

Abigail turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. King fell down on his back and pulled her on top of him. She reacted without thinking, bringing her arms to rest on either side of his head as his fingers ran through her dripping hair. Her legs slid across his and she was suddenly straddling him. A groan brought her out of her trance, and she pulled out of his kiss, her eyes round and her mouth forming an "O" as she realized what they were doing.

_I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
_

" King, I think this is wrong." she whispered

" Then let it be wrong Abby." King replied as he suddenly pulled her against him and kissed her, Abigail tried to pull away from him, but his lips were so perfect as they gently pressed against her own. He was tracing her bottom lip with his tongue when she groaned in protest, King took advantage of her slight protest to maneuver his tongue into her mouth. She struggled against him, and he responded by pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace. He deepened the kiss and moved his hand up to cup her chin, brushing his thumb along the soft side of her face. Abigail trembled against him as her body melted into his arms, a soft pant escaped from her lips as he released her.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
_

" I love you Abigail. No bullshit, just the truth Abby. You were scared about losing me, when I nearly lost it at the thought that I might not be able to see that beautiful face of yours that keeps me going anymore. You're my rose in this concrete world. I know hating is easy, but love takes courage. And you give me that courage." King said as Abigail stared into his eyes.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything_

" We belong together, you complete me. You make me feel like it okay to be scared and strong at the same time. I could never see myself doing this without you." Abigail replied.

_Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me_

" I love you King." she confessed, he kissed her neck and jaw line, starting to move his hands over her body.

_In my thoughts  
In my dreams_

" Guess I should take that shower now." Abigail stated

" Guess you should…..and so should I." King replied

_  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

Fin….not the best but hey, it's kind of cute.

9


End file.
